Traffic Jam
by Buggy2013
Summary: A perfect day at the beach is brought to a not so perfect ending. That doesn't make it all bad though ;) Warning: Omorashi, boyxboy, no yaoi (but it's hinted at) GerAme


Perfect. That was the only word that Ludwig would use to describe this day. The beach had been warm, sunny, and not too crowded. He and Alfred had spent the day lounging on the warm sand, walking hand in hand down the boardwalk, and swimming in the beautiful pacific. It had taken Alfred a little while to warm up to the idea of going swimming. Though he would never admit it, all the comments he gets about being a typical American fatass really bothered him. Ludwig thought he was beautiful, and really struggled to get the other to see that he had nothing to worry smiled a little as he thought about how happy his lover was when he had finally coaxed him out of his tee shirt and into the warm water.

Now he sat in the passenger's seat of Alfred's car as they drove toward his boyfriend's apartment. Alfred was singing to the radio and weaving through slower traffic. They were only about 20 minutes away the apartment, and were both eager to get there.

Ludwig sighed contentedly at the thought of soon being to release his aching bladder and spend the rest of the night laying around with his boyfriend. He stretched out and closed his eyes. Soon he felt Alfred's hand searching for his own, and caught it before it wander too far up his lap. They had left the beach in a bit of a hurry, there was a thunderstorm in the forecast for the evening. So, when the clouds rolled in and the raindrops started to fall, the two packed up and left with the crowds, hoping to beat the storm home. Alfred knew Ludwig didn't care much for storms, some trauma that he didn't like to talk about had left him with a touch of PTSD. Thunder happened to be a trigger and as mild as he claimed his discomfort with it to be, Alfred didn't want to put him in a bad situation.

All was going well, until traffic stopped. The two waited, and waited, and waited for what seemed like an eternity. Outside the rain fell harder, adding to Ludwig's growing discomfort. After a while longer, Alfred grew bored and switched the radio station to see if he could find out what was going on. The two groaned in frustration as a monotonous reported declared that the road that they were currently on would be out of service for several hours due to a massive pile up.

"Great, we're stuck! Seriously, what are we gonna do in a car for hours?"

As the more energetic man complained, a throb from Ludwig's bladder reminded him that several hours is indeed going to be a problem. He must have shown his discomfort, for the usually oblivious man whom he loved squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Don't worry babe, I won't let the storm scare ya!" The other scoffed, but didn't respond. A little concerned by the agitated response, Alfred leaned over to give the other a reassuring kiss. However, he was blocked from touching the other's body. "You okay?" Concern filled the sea blue eyes as he waited for the other's response. "Ja, of course I'm fine." Despite his words Ludwig flushed bright red. Alfred shook his head, seeing he was on to something. "You can tell me babe." Ludwig knew he would have to tell him eventually, his face grew redder as he fumbled for the right words. "I um, I n-need to use the restroom, quite b-badly actually. I okay for now though." He dropped his gaze to his lap, completely humiliated by the childlike display of weakness. "How bad is it? Do you think you can make it home?" He did a quick scan of the car to find a bottle or something. "I'm fine liebe, don't worry about it. Do you mind if I take a nap?" Alfred shook his head and watched as Ludwig peeled his shirt off of his incredibly toned body and stuck it behind his head as a pillow, then reclined the seat. Alfred killed the engine and settled back to watch his boyfriend sleep. He felt bad for him. As he observer the sleeping man he noticed a bulge between the man's hip bones. "He must have to go pretty bad." He thought to himself. As if to answer the thought, Ludwig's hand snaked beneath the waistband of his swim trunks and grasped at his length. This was something the proud German would Never do whilst awake. Alfred reached into the back seat and produced a fluffy beach towel. Gently, he covered the man, and smiled at his own heroic effort. He didn't want to see the humiliated look on Lud's face when he woke up in such a position.

Soon Alfred was forced to turn the car back on and inch through traffic with the rest of the displaced drivers. After about an hour of this torturous pace traffic stopped once again. As the American huffed in irritation he saw a blinding streak of lightning assault the skyline. Of course, the resulting thunder was just as impressive. Ludwig flew upright at the deafening sound, panic flashing through the crystal- blue eyes. Alfred layed hand on the disoriented man's arm, and after a few deep breaths Ludwig returned his seat to its proper position. Alfred shot him a reassuring smile. "You okay?" Ludwig nodded and looked around. "We've moved?" Alfred shrugged, "Yeah, we're about 10 minutes from my place now." He stated in a rather disinterested fashion.

Another 40 minutes came and went and Ludwig was in pure agony. There was no position that would silence the throbbing of his poor, abused bladder. Traffic had just started at a snail's pace once more. Ludwig secretly knew he wasn't going to make it home if something didn't happen soon. Alfred chatted idly, trying to keep his lover's mind off the storm and, well his other problem. It obviously wasn't working. He scanned the car for anything the German could release himself into. Just as he came to the conclusion that there was nothing of use in the small car, traffic stopped once more. Ludwig groaned, desperation finally overpowering his pride. Not 5 minutes from home and he was about to lose it, tired muscles shaking in an effort not to embarrass himself. Alfred gave him a sympathetic look, but then had what he considered was a great idea. He grabbed the towel from where it was abandoned at Ludwig's feet, and folded it into a thick square. "Lutz, I know you're not gonna like this, but pull down your shorts." Ludwig looked at the towel, then back at his boyfriend and immediately turned scarlet at the thought of what the other was proposing. He shook his head vigorously. "C'mon babe, I don't want you to be in p-" His sentence was cut short by a deafening clash of thunder. Ludwig jumped in surprise. A gasp escaped him and he clutched at his member, trying to stop the flow that began in his moment of distraction. "Move Lud!" This time the desperate man did not protest and immediately slid down the dampening fabric. Alfred wrapped the leaking member in the thick protection. Ludwig's bladder immediately began releasing itself violently into the fabric. Had Alfred been a moment slower the interior of the car would have paid the price. Ludwig collapsed tiredly against the seat as hours of urine gushed from him. He let Alfred's strong hands hold the towel to him as relief washed over him. He felt the warmth spread around his package as the endless stream soaked into the sort fabric. As embarrassed as he was he couldn't help the groan of relief that escaped his throat as the final ounces left him. He wanted the disgusting cloth off of him, but couldn't ask Alfred to move it. To his mortification he was rock hard, member pulsing in a different way from before. "Done babe?" He blushed hotly at the simple question, and nodded despite himself. Alfred removed now heavy towel and chucked it on the floor in the back seat. When he moved the cloth he was surprised to see the large organ beneath standing tall. "So, you feel better huh?" He commented playfully as he returned his eyes to the road once more. Traffic had begun to move again. Ludwig quickly covered his throbbing member and tried to will away the erection. No such luck.

By the time they pulled into Alfred's driveway he craved release. He hobbled awkwardly to the door with Alfred close on his heels. Before he could retreat very far inside Alfred had him pinned against the wall, kissing him nearly senseless. When Alfred came up for air Ludwig moved a hand between them to block the next oral assault, though his cock urged him to let it continue. "What's wrong Lutz?"

"That was the most humiliating, disgusting, and disgraceful incident in my existence. I'm absolutely mortified that you had to witness it, and now you must think I enjoyed it considering…" Alfred chuckled, poorly contained lust bubbling to the surface. "It was an accident babe, I'm not grossed out or upset. I just figured that letting go after so long must have felt awesome." He smirked mischievously and glanced pointedly at the German's erection. "I don't have to take care of that if you don't want me to though." He ground his crotch against the other's teasingly, forcing Ludwig to bite back a moan of desire. "Ich liebe dich Al." Alfred smirked at the confession. "Love you too babe." Then he took the others hand and lead him up the stairs, secretly wondering if he would still be able to taste the urine on the vulnerable man's cock.


End file.
